Wasurenai!
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hiashi, semenjak hanyut di sungai pada tahun sebelumnya, ia kerap mengalami hal ganjil, seperti melihat sosok yang tak kasatmata bagi orang lain. Saat liburan musim gugur, bertepatan dengan waktu terbaik memancing, ia kembali ke tempat di mana tahun lalu ia nyaris mati. Bersua kembali dengan Mei, seorang nakai di onsen ryokan milik keluarganya yang mempunyai kemampuan supernatural.


**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I gain no profit from this fanfiction.** **  
** **Warning: AU, OoC, mungkin masih ada (miss) typo**

.

.

.

 **Wasurenai!**

.

.

.

Setelah 5 jam perjalanan dari Tokyo, Hyuuga Hiashi dan rombongan keluarganya tiba di Gifu, di mana _onsen ryokan_ milik klannya berdiri. Kota Gifu terletak di dataran rendah aluvial Sungai Nagara yang subur. Gifu menjadi pusat industri busana karena memiliki banyak perusahaan konfeksi, selain sebagai pokok produksi kertas tradisional serta produk-produk pertanian. Sama halnya dengan keluarganya yang juga mengandalkan sumber penghasilan dari kebun persik dan stroberi.

Bagi Hiashi, yang paling diingatnya tentang Gifu, selain sebagai kampung halaman ayahnya, adalah atraksi memancing di Sungai Nagara yang berlangsung setiap malam sepanjang musim memancing; dari bulan Mei sampai Oktober, kecuali saat terang bulan purnama atau ketika air sungai sedang tinggi. Tahun ini, waktu terbaik untuk memancing jatuh pada tanggal 11 sampai 13 Oktober.

Penginapan dan pemandian air panas milik keluarganya berada di daerah pegunungan berhutan lebat di sebelah utara Gifu, yang merupakan hulu dari Sungai Nagara, satu dari tiga sungai terbersih di Jepang. Saat musim memancing seperti sekarang, Hyuuga Onsen akan lebih cepat penuh dibanding hari-hari biasa, bahkan tamu harus _booking_ dari jauh hari jika ingin menginap di sana.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Besar, Tuan Muda—"

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan rombongan juga, Hiashi hanya datang bersama ayahnya yang bertujuan untuk memburu udara segar, juga seorang pria lagi yang merupakan asisten ayahnya. Udara yang tidak terlalu tercemar polusi seperti di daerah pegunungan, dikatakan baik untuk kesehatan paru-paru ayahnya. Sementara ibunya tetap di Tokyo untuk menemani adik kembarnya yang harus tetap tinggal. Tak seperti tahun sebelumnya, yang mana dapat bervakansi satu keluarga.

Hiashi mendapat jatah liburan yang lebih panjang, tidak hanya di akhir pekan karena bertepatan dengan hari libur nasional di tanggal 10 Oktober—hari olahraga dan kesehatan—hingga hari Senin di minggu kedua. Entah Hiashi harus merasa beruntung karena mendapatkan libur dari Sabtu sampai Senin—mulai tanggal 10 sampai 12 Oktober yang merupakan waktu terbaik untuk memancing di Gifu—atau bertahan dengan kekecewaannya lantaran tidak dapat mewakili sekolahnya dalam olimpiade olahraga seperti halnya sang adik.

"Siapkan _futon_ , aku akan makan malam di ruang bersama setelah kembali dari _onsen_ ," komando Hiashi begitu memasuki kamarnya yang masih dijejali meja rendah dengan _zabuton_ di sekelilingnya.

"Baik, Hiashi- _sama_."

Wanita tua berbalut _yukata ryokan_ itu membungkuk padanya. Wanita ini yang akan melayaninya, memenuhi segala kebutuhannya, dari bangun sampai tidur lagi, selama ia masih berada di sana.

Hiashi mengambil _yukata_ barunya dan siap pergi ke pemandian, namun sebelum keluar kamar, ia teringat untuk menanyakan satu hal,

"Tadi aku tidak melihat Mei menyambutku, dia masih menjadi _nakai_ di sini, kan?"

Pertanyaannya membuat sang _nakai_ senior tersentak, "M-Mei—yang manakah—yang Anda maksud?"

"Aa—ternyata lebih dari satu?"

Wanita itu masih merendahkan kepalanya dengan hormat, "Setahu saya begitu, Wakadanna. Jika ada perlu, akan saya sampaikan kepadanya, asalkan Anda memberitahu saya Mei yang mana. Atau Anda ingin saya digantikan olehnya?"

"Bukan itu maksudku—lupakan saja—lebih baik aku menemuinya sendiri."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Malam Kesatu (09/10)**

* * *

Berbalut _yukata_ , beralas _geta_ , Hiashi melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak _ryokan_. Setelah makan malam, ia tidak bisa segera tidur, kendati perjalanan dari Tokyo cukup melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, sepulang sekolah ia langsung meluncur ke Gifu, agar bisa menikmati libur lebih lama. Berangkat 9 Oktober, setidaknya ia akan pulang setelah bermalam selama 3 malam, lalu pulang di tanggal 12.

Beberapa wisatawan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, jalan-jalan di sekitar _ryokan_ dengan tampilan tradisional. Ada yang terlihat sejoli, ada pula yang membawa anak. Melihat sebagian orang menyalakan kembang api, entah mengapa ia jadi ingin melakukannya bersama gadis itu; Terumi Mei.

Lain daripada mereka, terkadang ia menangkap sekelompok sosok yang berpenampilan menyerupai samurai—atau memang demikian adanya?

Di antaranya juga ada sekelebat pria berseragam militer lusuh lengkap dengan senjata, serta kumpulan orang yang mengenakan kimono pudar yang bukan merupakan corak _yukata_ dari Hyuuga Onsen. Membuatnya serasa berada di masa Jepang kuno, sekaligus memberinya kesan mistis yang kental, apalagi kegelapan malam di sekitar _ryokan_ sampai sungai hanya diterangi cahaya dari obor.

Tetapi, sekarang ia lebih peka untuk dapat membedakan manusia yang masih bernyawa, dengan yang _bukan_. Benar, ia dapat merasakan bahwa di antara mereka, di sekitarnya, berkeliaran sosok-sosok atau bayangan badan yang tidak dapat dilihat melalui mata _biasa_ , kegaiban yang bisa kapan saja bersinggungan dengannya tanpa ia minta.

Keganjilan yang menghampirinya sejak setahun yang lalu, setelah ia tenggelam dan nyaris hanyut di Sungai Nagara saat memancing dengan perahu di musim yang seperti ini, yang membuatnya koma untuk beberapa hari. Itu sebabnya ia tidak begitu antusias untuk pergi ke sungai guna menonton atraksi memancing yang pasti sudah dimulai malam ini.

Sedikit banyak peristiwa itu memberikan trauma untuknya.

Lagipula kedatangannya ke Gifu untuk tujuan lain. Selain menemani ayahnya, ia ingin membebaskan dirinya dari rasa kecewa sekaligus iri atas keberhasilan saudaranya yang serupa; Hyuuga Hizashi, yang kini mewakili sekolahnya dalam cabang judo. Sudah semestinya ia merasa bangga dan turut senang, bukan sebaliknya. Untuk itu, ia berusaha meleburkan hatinya yang kotor, sekiranya suasana segar pegunungan dapat membantunya untuk berpikir lebih jernih, dan merelakan semuanya.

"Hiashi- _danna_ —"

Keletak _geta_ Hiashi berhenti terdengar bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang mandek. Ia berbalik karena suara feminin yang begitu akrab itu, mendapati sosok yang paling ingin ia temui setibanya di Gifu. Gadis yang masih terlihat sama seperti yang terakhir kali diingatnya. Berbalut seragam _ryokan_ ; _yukata_ putih bercorak garis-garis warna gelap, dilapisi _haori_ hijau tua yang tampak memberi kehangatan lebih di musim gugur ini—juga rambut cokelat panjangnya yang disanggul rendah.

"… akhirnya Anda kembali— _yattokame_ _da namo_ , Wakadanna…."

"Ah— _ne_ , _hisashiburi_ , Mei—"

Hiashi mengambil langkah pelan menghampiri Mei. Dari jarak yang lebih dekat, mata hijau Mei yang jernih tampak lebih berkilat memantulkan sorot dari deretan obor yang menggantung di kanan kiri.

Mei termasuk gadis yang tinggi semampai. Ia dan Mei bisa saling memandang lurus ketika berdiri hadap-hadapan seperti ini. Tinggi Mei hampir sejajar dengannya yang memiliki panjang badan lebih dari 170 senti. Atau mungkin dirinya yang kurang tinggi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki usia 17 tahun?

"Sudah pernah ku bilang kalau panggilan darimu itu membuatku merasa antik—kuno sekali."

Mei terkekeh geli sembari menyelipkan poni panjangnya yang menutupi satu mata ke belakang telinga, "Maaf, tapi saya tidak mau sama dengan yang lain."

Hiashi tersenyum sedikit, hampir tak terlihat. Ini hanya satu dari sekian hal yang membuatnya mengingat Mei lebih dari ingatannya mengenai kesenangan berlibur di kampung halaman.

"Saya bisa _merasakan_ kalau Anda datang." Mei memejamkan mata dengan raut berseri, "Anginnya berdesir lemah, _mengatakannya_ kepada saya—pun saya hafal aroma kayu-kayuan yang Anda bawa."

Seakan tertawan, Hiashi tidak mampu memindahkan atensi dari gadis di hadapannya. Mei tampak seperti merasai desiran angin yang tiba-tiba berembus melewatinya. Sehingga ketika Mei membuka matanya kembali, Hiashi kurang siap, membuatnya terkesiap disertai kekikukan setelahnya.

" _Ano_ … sebenarnya tidak juga," Mei meringis dengan pipi bersemu merah, "Saya mencari-cari Anda setelah mendengar kasak-kusuk para _nakai_ —katanya … tuan muda makin tampan—"

Semburat kemerahan sempat singgah di tulang pipi Hiashi, sesaat darah seolah tersedot ke sana, memberi rona kehidupan pada roman muka yang biasanya hambar itu. Dapat dipastikan kini bukan hanya Mei yang merasakan panas di wajahnya. Padahal obor tidak cukup dekat untuk memanasi.

"Oh iya—mari saya tunjukkan apa saja yang berubah selama satu tahun Anda tidak kemari."

Hiashi bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata-kata, jadi Mei memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah pertama. Berjalan beriringan dari taman yang baru direnovasi, sampai memasuki kompleks toko.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Malam Kedua (10/11)**

* * *

"Danna, payungnya…."

"Kita hanya akan membeli kembang api, lagipula cuma gerimis."

"Bawa," perintah Mei dengan nada final.

Akhirnya Hiashi menyerah setelah debat ringan akibat kepala batunya. Mengambil satu payung tradisional yang berada di dekat pintu masuk _ryokan_ dan membukanya.

Mei terkikik penuh kemenangan melihat tatapan Hiashi yang seolah mengatakan, " _Puas, huh_?"

"Kau kira payung ini bisa melebar di tengah jalan? Kenapa jauh-jauh?"

Bak mendengar lawakan, Mei malah tergelak renyah, "Saya baru tahu Hiashi- _danna_ bisa selucu ini."

"Aku tidak pernah melucu—apa itu sarkasme?"

"Saya hanya mengatakan yang saya pikirkan."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Mei ketika ia lebih merapat pada Hiashi. Tak gentar meskipun kembali mendengar suara bernada rendah yang biasanya sarat intimidasi itu.

Payung dari _ryokan_ memang tergolong sempit, biasanya dipinjamkan untuk satu tamu. Wajar jika Mei merasa heran, lantaran Hiashi tidak menyuruhnya menggunakan payung sendiri, melainkan mengundangnya untuk sepayung berdua. Dan lagi, Hiashi lebih mencondongkan payung ke arahnya. Memang hanya hujan rinai, namun tetap saja sisi tubuh Hiashi yang lain bisa tertimpa air.

Mencoba menghargai niat baik Hiashi, Mei tidak protes. Berjalan dalam diam, ditemani keletak dari _geta_ yang beradu dengan _paving block_ menuju kawasan pertokoan.

"Danna pernah dengar tidak—kalau memakai payung kertas saat hujan rintik-rintik seperti ini, katanya roh-roh akan bernaung di bawah payung dan ikut berjalan beriringan bersama si pemakai."

"Kalau begitu jangan sisakan ruang, biar tidak ada roh yang mau _nebeng_."

"Oportunis—dasar," gumam Mei karena Hiashi merangkul bahunya.

"Huh?"

"Benar, kan? Suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Aku hanya cerdik—mungkin?"

"Untungnya belum licik," komentar Mei, dan Hiashi tidak tampak tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

Nuansa remang-remang obor digantikan dengan lampu jalan yang temaram. Suhu malam ini lebih rendah dibanding kemarin, Hiashi masih merasa kedinginan biarpun telah melapisi _yukata_ dengan _haori_. Ditambah angin yang bertiup dari arah belakangnya, tubuhnya menggigil dengan sendirinya.

"Danna, _daijoubu desu ka_?"

Hiashi masih tak bersuara. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Desau angin menggesek dedaunan, seharusnya menenangkan, namun terdengar mengerikan. Tengkuknya seakan menebal, ia mengusapnya sembari pelan-pelan menengok ke belakang. Ia melihatnya, berdiri pemuda yang tampak sebaya dengannya, namun ia tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang manusia jika menilik kepalanya yang meneleng seakan tak memiliki tulang pada lehernya. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang, menciptakan gemetar lain.

"Anda bisa melihatnya?! Sejak kapan?"

"Itu tidak penting sekarang."

Hiashi mengembalikan perhatian kepada Mei. Wajahnya pias, mata pucatnya terbeliak. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Tetapi berapa kali pun ia ditampaki _mereka_ , tetap saja ia terperanjat pada awalnya.

"Aku yang harus bertanya—apa kau mengenalnya? Sepertinya dia tidak suka melihatmu bersamaku—"

"Ya—" Mei terdiam beberapa saat, tampak menyimpan keraguan, "Tapi dia tidak akan mencelakai, dia hanya sedikit menggoda—seperti itu. Tak perlu ditanggapi. Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan rencana awal kita. Danna tidak akan lama di sini, saya tidak mau hal seperti ini merusak liburan Anda."

Hiashi mengernyit ketika Mei menuntun lengannya untuk kembali melangkah ke toko kembang api. Mei yang dikenalnya memang berpikiran terbuka dan lihai membawa diri, jadi mudah menerima hal-hal baru, sehingga kejadian semacam ini mungkin tidak akan berdampak banyak pada gadis ini. Atau sikap santai yang terkesan masa bodoh ini disebabkan oleh kecenderungan Mei untuk menghindari konflik? Walaupun dikatakan tidak akan membuat celaka, sosok itu memang harus tetap diwaspadai.

"Ceritakan tentang sosok yang tadi, dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Tidak banyak yang bisa saya katakan, selain bahwa—dia mati bunuh diri. Waktu itu saya tidak bisa memenuhi ajakan kencannya, lalu dia putus asa—mungkin karena hal lain juga."

Sekembalinya ke _ryokan_ , Mei tidak membiarkan Hiashi jauh darinya. Sepanjang jalan ia memegangi lengan Hiashi. Tak ingin Hiashi mendapatkan celaka. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Hiashi berada dalam bahaya lagi. Tahun lalu harus menjadi terakhir kalinya ia mendapati Hiashi nyaris mati.

"Sejak saat itu dia sering menghantui saya."

"Hm … aku heran, kau yang genit begini—bisa menolak undangan kencan?"

"Katakan sekali lagi, dan _geta_ saya akan melayang—tak peduli Anda tuan muda saya."

Hiashi cukup ciut juga melihat Mei yang bahkan masih bisa tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. Perempuan terkadang memang sangat menyeramkan, sekalipun ibunya yang lemah lembut. Sekaligus membuatnya sadar bahwa ia memang tidak mahir untuk bergurau, meskipun sedikit, padahal ia hanya bermaksud mencairkan suasana yang ia rasa membuatnya kurang nyaman.

"Jadi apa namanya kalau bukan _itu_ —tahun lalu kau seenaknya menyelinap ke _onsen_ ketika aku sedang tak berbusana—"

"Oh, Kamisama—tak perlu diperjelas juga, Hiashi- _danna_!"

Sontak muka Mei memanas, dan secara refleks menepuk lengan Hiashi dengan cukup keras untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Bisa-bisanya tuan mudanya ini membicarakan itu dengan begitu santai.

"W-Waktu itu murni tak sengaja—saya hanya menjalankan perintah _okami_ untuk mengantarkan handuk Anda yang tertinggal. Semua tahu Anda tidak mau berbagi fasilitas dengan tamu lain."

Tentu saja Hiashi paham akan hal itu, bahkan ia tidak peduli sekalipun Mei menemaninya berendam di _onsen_. Untuk sekarang, bagaimana Mei yang kelimpungan saat membalas ucapannya yang tanpa filter dapat menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Setiba di Tokyo, ia pasti akan sangat merindukan segala sesuatu mengenai Gifu, lebih-lebih tentang Mei.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Malam Ketiga (11/12)**

* * *

"Kau tidak memiliki rencana untuk sekolah lagi?"

Hiashi dan Mei duduk-duduk beralas _geta_ di tepi Sungai Nagara sambil menyalakan kembang api, agak menjauh dari kerumunan pelancong yang menonton atraksi memancing. Malam cerah yang bertabur bintang, diterangi cahaya obor yang temaram. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai rambut, seakan membuai untuk tidur. Seharusnya mengirimkan hawa hangat yang menyenangkan bagi Mei, sebelum Hiashi melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat senyumnya mengerut kecut.

"Anda sudah tahu jawabannya, Danna…."

Sembari memasukkan batang kembang api yang telah padam ke ember berisi air yang telah Hiashi persiapkan, Mei menjawab tanpa menengok ke lawan bicaranya,

"Dengan alasan yang sama, saya tidak akan kembali. Lagipula membantu di _ryokan_ juga memberi saya banyak pengalaman—jauh lebih baik malah."

"Kembali ke sekolah hanya membuat saya tertekan, mereka tak akan berhenti menindas, apalagi jika saya sampai tinggal kelas setelah absen yang begitu lama."

"Kalau saja kemampuan ini bisa saya bagi, saya ingin mereka juga merasakannya—mengalaminya, agar mereka percaya, dan tidak menganggap saya gila."

Keluh kesah Mei mengingatkan Hiashi pada pengalamannya sendiri. Mulanya ia syok ketika untuk pertama kali merasakan ketidaklaziman pada dirinya. Terutama karena para makhluk tak kasatmata menampakkan diri padanya tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat, walaupun ada juga yang tertangkap pandangannya tanpa mereka sengaja. Ia hampir dibawa ke psikiater lantaran orang lain tidak dapat meyakini apapun yang diutarakannya. Lama-lama ia memilih bungkam, dan meyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Biar saja mereka berpikir otaknya sempat terganggu akibat kecelakaan kala itu.

Dan keadaan ini membuatnya semakin memahami perasaan Mei yang memiliki kemampuan serupa. Bahkan kerap kali mendapatkan penglihatan masa depan melalui mimpi, meskipun Mei tak ingin.

"Bagaimana dengan impian—apa kau tak punya?"

"Mimpi, ya…." Mei terkekeh geli. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia hidup tanpa ambisi yang muluk.

"Seperti perempuan kebanyakan, saya suka _make up_ dan sepatu hak tinggi—entah bagaimana korelasinya, tapi saya pernah punya impian untuk menjadi _make up artist_ profesional, atau setidaknya dapat berkarya dalam dunia _fashion_."

Tidak akan Mei pungkiri, itulah sekelumit keinginannya yang belum terlaksana, dan agaknya tak mungkin ia wujudkan tanpa menempuh pendidikan, entah umum atau khusus, terutama di bidang tata rias. Faktanya, yang mendatanginya selama ini justru mimpi tentang masa depan, serta hal lain yang tak mampu ia nalar dengan logika. Dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan, selain menyerah dalam mimpi.

"Mungkin aku hanya harus membangun pabrik sepatu untukmu?"

Mei tergelak, "Gaya bercanda Anda memang sangat buruk."

"Ya—mungkin kau akan lebih cocok dengan adikku—Hizashi tidak sekaku diriku, dia juga luwes dalam bergaul."

Mei menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar, atau _mood_ Hiashi akan memburuk. Ia mengambil alih batang kembang api Hiashi yang telah mendingin. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, ada kunang-kunang yang hinggap di ujungnya, berkelip-kelip lemah.

"Sekarang giliran Danna—"

"Hm?"

"Apa Danna sudah merasa lebih baik, dan siap untuk kembali ke sekolah dengan hati lapang?"

"Entahlah—" Hiashi menghela napas, "Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih merasa seperti diam di tempat, aku tidak satu kali pun mampu menyalipnya, bahkan jika itu hanya untuk mengejarnya."

Hiashi cenderung membenci kekalahan, harga dirinya begitu tinggi, bahkan menempatkannya di atas segalanya. Sehingga Mei tidak mengira Hiashi bisa demikian terbuka dan lebih jujur dari biasanya.

"Rasanya aku tidak punya bakat dalam bidang apapun. Memancing saja membuatku hampir mati."

Mei memeluk lututnya yang menekuk di depan dada, "Apa Danna pernah mendengar ungkapan—talenta akan kalah dari kerja keras? Saya juga meyakini hal yang sama, bahwa bakat tanpa ketekunan akan sia-sia."

Yakin Hiashi menyimaknya, meskipun belum memberi respons, Mei melanjutkan,

"Bagi saya bakat tidak harus berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang spesifik, seperti bakat dalam seni atau olahraga. Saya rasa, Anda memiliki keterampilan untuk mendengarkan orang lain, dan itu tidak dimiliki oleh semua orang."

Kali ini Hiashi menoleh padanya, bias sinar obor berpendar di mata bulan yang tajam itu,

"Anda tidak begitu saja menghakimi—ketika saya mengaku memiliki kemampuan yang tak biasa—di saat orang lain menganggap saya sakit jiwa, berhalusinasi, berdelusi, mengidap skizofrenia, dan semacamnya. Padahal waktu itu Anda belum mengalami hal serupa. Meski Anda pernah tak mau _mendengarku_ —"

"Jadi, milikilah keyakinan di dalam diri Anda, saya tahu Anda kuat."

Untuk ke sekian kali Hiashi dibuat terkesima. Dipandanginya wajah elok Mei, merekamnya kuat-kuat dalam ingatannya. Pantulan cahaya obor yang tertiup angin tampak seperti menjilati wajah Mei, seakan mengundangnya untuk menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di sana dan mematri segala keindahan yang ada. Namun, pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Malam ini … temani aku," lirihnya.

Kesanggupan dari Mei membawanya ke kamar Hiashi di Hyuuga Onsen. Seolah akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir, ia melakukan apapun untuk Hiashi. Menggelar _futon_ sekaligus _yukata_ tidur untuk sang tuan muda. Termasuk menyimpulkan obi di pinggul Hiashi.

Melihat Hiashi yang sudah merebahkan diri di _futon_ , ia menanggalkan _haori_ , menyisakan _yukata_ yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Lantas ia menguraikan sanggulnya, membiarkan rambut panjangnya menjuntai hingga menyentuh _tatami_ ketika ia duduk bersimpuh.

Meninggalkan segala keraguan dan kecanggungan, ia memenuhi undangan Hiashi untuk menempati sisi _futon_ yang lain. Membaringkan dirinya di bawah selimut yang sama dengan Hiashi. Menikmati setiap embus napas Hiashi di tengah kesenyapan yang tercipta.

Mengusap lembut lengan Hiashi yang melingkari perutnya sesaat kemudian. Membuatnya menyadari ada sebentuk jalinan benang di pergelangan tangan Hiashi. Gelang yang ia tautkan di tahun sebelumnya, gelang yang ia jalin dengan tangannya sendiri, dan Hiashi memakainya hingga kini. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, mengetahui kenyataan yang menghangatkan hatinya.

"Danna…."

Hiashi tidak membalas, hanya memeluknya dengan begitu kuat.

"Apakah Anda akan benar-benar pergi besok? Padahal saya belum sempat memetikkan stroberi untuk Anda."

Masih sama, Hiashi belum bersuara selain mendekapnya erat.

"Saya ingin selalu menyertai Anda, tapi saya tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

"Aku akan datang setiap tahun. Dan aku akan semakin dewasa. Tunggu aku."

Mei tersenyum mendengar janji Hiashi. Air mukanya yang cerah masih dapat tertangkap di bawah pencahayaan kamar yang minim.

"Sekali-kali datanglah saat musim semi agar bisa menikmati buah persik di kebun kita."

Hiashi menautkan jari-jari panjangnya dengan milik Mei, menggenggamnya sepenuh hati hingga menyerupai remasan. Meluapkan segenap perasaannya, melebur bersama sesak di dadanya, seolah tidak akan ada hari esok.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu…."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang _sakit_?"

Pagi masih buta, kabut masih tebal, namun sudah mendengung kasak-kusuk dari beberapa _nakai_ yang bergerombol di dekat meja resepsionis. Setelah sebelumnya mereka berjajar rapi mengantar kepulangan Hiashi yang seorang diri menuju Tokyo. Sebab, ayah Hiashi masih akan tinggal untuk melanjutkan terapi oksigen dengan ditemani sang asisten.

"Ku pikir Tuan Besar juga lebih _sehat_ dibanding Tuan Muda Hiashi."

"Sstt—Tuan Besar bisa marah kalau mendengar kalian menggunjingkan Tuan Muda Hiashi seperti ini—"

"Hei, tapi ini kenyataan. Kadang dia kelihatan seperti sedang menggandeng seseorang, lalu berjalan seolah sambil mengobrol, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya sendiri."

"Benar, beberapa kali aku juga melihat Hiashi- _sama_ berbicara sendiri."

"Parah—apa otaknya terganggu gara-gara kecelakaan tahun lalu?"

"Hush!"

"Eh, diam dulu—kalian dengar itu?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Ada yang menangis, dari arah lorong menuju kamar Hiashi- _sama_."

"Kau pasti salah dengar. Di sekitar sini hanya ada kita. Semua tamu sudah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan, atau mungkin beberapa masih berendam di _onsen_."

"Aku berani bersumpah! Coba kalian tenang, dan dengarkan baik-baik."

"Aduh, ini masih pagi—"

"Astaga iya, seperti gadis terisak-terisak—sepertinya semakin mendekat—"

"Kalian jangan menakutiku!"

"Ah, sudah-sudah, hentikan!"

Seketika mereka merinding. Mengusap-usap lengan dan tengkuk yang secara tiba-tiba tersapu angin. Yang kemudian mereka sadari, bahwa pintu tidak sedang terbuka.

.

.

.

 _Hiashi-danna telah berujar untuk tidak melupakanku,_

 _akan selalu mengunjungiku…,_

 _—bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi?_

.

.

.

 _Permukaan air yang beriak…._

 _Perahu kayu yang terbalik di sisi bebatuan…._

 _Tangan yang menggapai-gapai udara…._

 _Gelang jalinan benang yang melingkar di tangan kirinya…._

 _"Wakadanna, saya mohon jangan pergi."_

 _Mei jarang teringat isi mimpinya begitu ia bangun tidur. Jadi ketika kilas-kilas mimpi itu terus memantul di benaknya, ia tidak bisa untuk mengabaikannya, selain menganggapnya sebagai suatu pertanda, atau boleh disebut sebagai firasat? Ia tidak mampu menghalaunya, terlebih jika itu melibatkan seseorang yang dikenalnya, pemuda yang begitu berarti baginya. Ia ketakutan._

 _"Air sungai akan meninggi. Sedangkan bendungan di muara tidak mau terbuka. Anda tahu apa artinya? Akan ada air bah!"_

 _Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan berarti dari sang tuan muda, Mei menahan lengan pemuda berambut panjang itu, "Jangan sekarang, saya mohon! Sungai akan banjir! Saya juga akan bilang kepada panitia untuk menunda sampai aman."_

 _"Hentikan omong kosongmu—dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengacaukan segalanya."_

 _"Hiashi-danna—"_

 _"Kau memang tak akan pernah mengerti. Semua akan menonton, selain wisatawan akan ada Ayah, Ibu, juga—adikku. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan selalu datang. Tidak setiap tahun kami bisa berlibur bersama. Kalau aku tidak ikut, aku akan tampak semakin tertinggal darinya. Setidaknya aku harus memiliki keahlian yang tidak dikuasainya."_

 _Mei adalah sosok gadis yang tangguh. Bekerja sebagai nakai ryokan di usianya yang terbilang belia demi desakan ekonomi keluarga, menggantikan orang tua asuhnya yang telah renta. Meski demikian, ia tidak pernah meratapi nasibnya, ia tetap menjalani hidupnya dengan ceria. Namun pemuda menyebalkan ini, yang hari ini menjadi jauh lebih keras kepala, kini membuatnya terisak._

 _"Aku yang lahir lebih dulu, tapi dia yang selalu unggul dalam segala bidang dariku. Kau benar-benar tak akan bisa mengerti!"_

 _"Saya memang tak pernah mendapatkan tekanan dalam hidup saya, tapi selalu ada hal-hal yang bisa membuat saya merasa tertekan. Meski begitu, saya cukup menenangkan pikiran dan melapangkan dada—"_

 _"Jangan berpikir sesuatu yang berhasil padamu, akan berlaku untuk semua orang—dasar naif."_

 _Pada akhirnya Mei tidak sanggup menahannya. Ia hanya mengekor pada sang pemuda yang melangkah tegas menuju Sungai Nagara, mendahului beberapa pelancong yang berjalan santai dengan tujuan menonton atraksi memancing._

 _Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut waswas manakala Hiashi mulai menumpangi salah satu perahu kayu, siap untuk mempertontonkan keahliannya. Ia tidak dapat berdiri dengan tenang di sisi sungai yang mulai dipenuhi wisatawan. Langkahnya membawanya untuk lebih mendekat pada perahu Hiashi yang hendak diapungkan menuju tengah._

 _"AIR BAH! AIR BAH! JAUHI SUNGAI!"_

 _Mei membeku, namun segala sesuatu di sekitarnya seolah berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong menjauhi sungai yang mulai kehilangan kejernihannya. Pekikan ngeri bersahutan memenuhi udara. Langkah yang tersaruk-saruk, ceceran geta yang teronggok ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Hingga gelombang air yang datang dari hulu tampak bergelung menakutkan, menciptakan riak kotor di permukaan sungai yang semula tenang._

 _Sementara Mei terpaku di tempat dengan tubuh gemetaran di pinggiran sungai, sebagian yukatanya telah basah, kakinya terendam air sebatas betis. Menyaksikan Hiashi tersapu air beserta perahu yang ditumpangi. Jerit dan teriakan penuh isak datang dari beberapa orang yang mengenal para korban hanyut. Pandangan putus asa mengarah padanya ketika tubuh itu mulai terseret menuju hilir. Tak ada yang ia pikirkan selain Hiashi ketika ia melompat tanpa menunggu bala bantuan._

.

.

.

Jarak pandang Hiashi masih pendek ketika ia mendatangi sungai pagi itu. Kabut tebal selalu menyelimuti kawasan Hyuuga Onsen di pagi hari. Datang dari utara, turun melalui pegunungan, hingga sampai juga pada Sungai Nagara.

"Maaf, Mei—"

Hiashi merendahkan tubuhnya, menghanyutkan seikat kecil lili lembah—bunga putih dengan kelopak menyerupai lonceng yang begitu sesuai untuk Mei. Dewi penolongnya, gadis bodoh yang mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku…."

Hiashi terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak mampu ia utarakan secara langsung kepada Mei.

"Tapi kita telah berbagi impian, aku akan berjuang untuk mimpimu juga."

Hiashi mulanya tak mengerti, namun tiga malam di sini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa Mei tak sama lagi. Ditambah munculnya sosok pemuda yang katanya meninggal setelah _ditolak_ oleh Mei. Mungkin bukan penolakan secara langsung karena Mei memang sudah tidak dapat menyanggupi undangan kencan sang pemuda.

Gadis itu telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu setelah menyelamatkannya dari kengerian sungai ini. Keluarganya mengatakan bahwa ia koma selama beberapa hari. Namun tak ada yang memberitahunya perihal kematian Mei, hingga ia menyadarinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih—"

Biarlah Mei mengira ia tak tahu apa-apa. Biarlah Mei tetap hidup untuknya dan selalu menyertainya.

"Tapi maaf—maafkan aku yang menahanmu—maafkan aku yang takut kehilanganmu…."

.

.

.

 **Owari!**

 **Note: **Sudah lama sekali fanfiksi ini terpendam di pc. Gak tau kenapa suka sekali Hiashi x Mei. Di sini mereka masih remaja, tidak ada age gap juga, OoC besar-besaran, kayaknya cuma saya yang suka, lol.**** **Tak masalah sih, hanya memenuhi utang untuk diri sendiri. Kayaknya agak tidak masuk akal air bahnya, tapi yasudahlah.** **Btw dek Hiashi, dilarang mengotori sungai ya *kena kaiten***

 _Ryokan = penginapan bernuansa tradisional  
Onsen ryokan = ryokan yang memiliki onsen  
Nakai = staf ryokan  
Okami = manajer ryokan  
Wakadanna = tuan muda_

 _Yattokame sama dengan hisashiburi, tapi itu dialek di __sekitaran Gifu, katanya si_ _h *plok*_

 **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!**


End file.
